The existing experimental system for stimulating the debris flow movement and accumulation process is to simulate the moving characteristics of the debris flow mainly through the stacking area bracket, the transition bracket, the sliding track bracket, the stacking area experimental groove, and the sliding track experimental groove. Next, the fixed high-speed camera is used to monitor the movement and accumulation process of the debris flow.
The existing experimental device has the following technical deficiencies:
(1) The existing experimental device failed to simulate the whole process of movement and accumulation of the debris flow. As the debris flow is activated, the debris flow particles are affected by the air. After being accelerated in the short-range phase, the particles of the debris flow are accumulated through multiple channels. Thus, when a single siding channel is used to simulate the debris flow, the following conditions cannot be fully stimulated, i.e., the movement of the debris flow in the short-range acceleration phase with different angles and different gradients and the accumulation process after the acceleration.
(2) The existing experimental device cannot monitor the whole process of the movement and accumulation of the debris flow. During the movement of the debris flow, since the particles with different sizes will be sorted, the sorted results directly affect the impact force of the debris flow on the protective structure. Therefore, during experimental monitoring, it is difficult for the fixed high-speed camera to accurately capture the motion trajectory and velocity of the particles when the debris flow is sorted. Moreover, in terms of the arrangement manner of the high-speed camera, since the impact of the debris flow is a continuous impact process with a certain duration, it is necessary to measure the movement velocity of the particles at different measuring points and different time points during the impact of the debris flow, such that the movement characteristics of the debris flow can be accurately reflected. However, the arrangement manner of the traditional high-speed camera can only reflect the movement characteristics of partial debris flow.
(3) The structure of the existing experimental device is not flexible. The experiment is inefficient. Since the conventional experimental equipment of the debris flow cannot adjust the slope and width of the sliding groove, it can only simulate the movement characteristics of the debris flow of different materials, but cannot simulate the influence of different channels on the movement characteristics of the debris flow.
In summary, it is necessary to improve the existing simulation experimental system of the movement and accumulation process of the debris flow.